Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit
Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit (German: ''Memory of the Past) is the second map in the New Dawn storyline. It features the Aspect Crew as they are sent to an old museum to secure anything that might help them against the hordes. It is set in a fictional version of the National History Museum of New York. Overview This map features the Aspect Crew, consisting of Elizabeth Richards, Niamh McTavish, Dragon and Viktor Samarov. The major Easter Egg, Something New, reveals the truth of their journey and gives them access to a teleporter hub. Errinerung an die Vergangenheit features far fewer wonder weapons than Krankenhaus der Toten, instead opting to feature many new ones. There's Texas, an incendiary shotgun. Excalibur, the first melee wonder weapon. The Freedom Cry, a 115 powered blunderbuss and the Ancestors Bond, a powerful gauntlet. There is also a single new Perk-a-Cola in the form of Collision Colada, which allows to player to mow down zombies in their path when sprinting. Layout Ground Floor '''Entrance (Spawn)' The reception floor is similar to the spawn from Kino der Toten. It is a large room with stairs at either side, a reception desk in the center and a total of 4 barricades. This Weapons Starting Weapons * Sig Sauer P226 * M67 Grenade * Knife Wall Weapons TBA Mystery Box * Galil * AMT Hardballer * Dual AMT Hardballer's * SAM-R * Desert Eagle * SCAR-H * M4A1 Carbine * Grizzly Mk. 1 * FN FAL * AN-94 * M93 Black Arrow * CM901 * Ray Gun * Monkey Bomb Cold War Guns Added to the Mystery Box once the Cold War exhibit puzzle is solved * China Lake * M16 * RPK * Howa Type 64 * SPAS-12 * AK-47 * Commando * Python * Thundergun Colonial Guns Added to the Mystery Box once the American Revoloution exhibit puzzle is solved * Brown Bess * Tomahawk * Ferguson Rifle * Freedom Cry Old West Guns Added to the Mystery Box once the Wild West exhibit puzzle is solved * Remington New Model Amy * Colt Walker * Model 1887 * Gatling Gun Model 1861 * Winchester Model 1866 Medieval/Japanese Weapons Added to the Mystery Box once the Medieval exhibit puzzle is solved * Katana * Bow * Crossbow * Shuriken * Excalibur World War I Guns Added to the Mystery Box once the World War I exhibit puzzle is solved * British Bull Dog * Elephant Gun * Lee-Enfield * Browning M1917 * MP18 * STG-44 * MG08/15 * Thompson * Model 10 * Remington Model 10 * Wunderwaffe DG-2 World War II Guns Added to the Mystery Box once the World War II exhibit puzzle is solve * Boys Anti-tank rifle * PPSh-41 * .357 Magnum * BAR * M1897 Trenchgun * Double-Barreled Shotgun Bonus Guns I Added to the Mystery Box once all of the exhibit puzzles are solved * CZ 75 SP-01 * Ray Gun Mark II * Blundergat * Wonder Waffle AE-7 * Wave Gun * Texas Bonus Guns II Added to the Mystery Box once 'Something New' is complete. * Socom Gear 1911 * Remington ACR * Calico SMG Perk-a-Colas TBC Buildables TBC Power-Ups TBC Easter Eggs Musical Easter Eggs TBC Major Easter Eggs TBC Minor Easter Eggs TBC Other Easter Eggs TBC Achievements TBC Quotes TBC Radios TBC Trivia TBC